Field of Invention
The disclosure relates to an earthquake resistant and reinforcing device for buildings and bridges. More particularly, the disclosure relates to an earthquake resistant and reinforcing device that can effectively absorb and eliminate energy waves acting on beams and columns of buildings and bridges.
Description of Related Art
Countries located in the earthquake zone often encounter earthquakes, a strong natural force. Therefore, the buildings and bridges often suffer damages. In practice, it is discovered that the damage parts of buildings and bridges are usually located on thes between beams and columns to cause the structural strength decrease problem of buildings and bridges. Therefore, if the structural strength of beams and columns can be reinforced, the safety of buildings and bridges in earthquakes can be increased.